


Innamorato della principessa saiyan

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Orgoglio saiyan [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia





	Innamorato della principessa saiyan

Innamorato della principessa saiyan

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 86. Sorte.  
  
  
Cap.1 Dichiararsi

   
_Lui non ha più paura di stare insieme a lei  
  
  
_

  
Goten osservò Bra sedersi accanto a lui e arrossì, leccando il proprio gelato al cioccolato.  
La giovane gli sorrise e gli porse un fazzolettino.  
“Ti sei sporcato il naso” disse gentilmente.  
Goten la guardò negli occhi azzurri e deglutì, prendendo il fazzolettino.  
“Grazie, principessa” sussurrò.  
< Non posso più nasconderlo. La sorte mi ha messo un angelo simile sul mio cammino e io rischio di farmelo scappare. Devo trovare il coraggio > pensò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e si massaggiò il collo.  
< Non ho più paura di starle accanto >.  
“Tu mi piaci davvero, Bra” ammise.  
Bra lo baciò.  
  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 69. Aria.  
  
  
Cap.2 Aria di montagna

   
_Adesso lui lo sai che lei è la sua vita  
  
  
_

  
Goten sospirò, mentre Bra lo strattonava per un braccio.  
“ _Umphf_ , prendere una boccata d’aria ti farà bene” disse la giovane. I lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso pallido e la luce del sole si rifletteva nelle sue grandi iridi color cielo.  
“Avrei preferito giocare ai videogame. Ne è uscito uno nuovo e mi aspettavo di fare almeno una sessione da dieci ore. C’era anche la possibilità di giocare online e Trunks già ce l’ha.  
L’aria di montagna ci sarebbe tata anche un altro giorno” borbottò Goten.  
“Io, però, sono qui adesso” sussurrò Bra con tono seducente.  
Goten l’abbracciò.  
< Sei la mia vita, amore > pensò.  
  
  
  


[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 99. Paura.  
  
  
Cap.3 Timori passati

   
_Lei non ha più paura di lui che se ne andrà  
  
  
_

  
“Sai, per anni ho pensato che te ne saresti andato con Valese, un giorno” disse Bra. Si raddrizzò la fascia rossa che le teneva ferma la frangetta di capelli azzurri. Si mise un rossetto rosso sangue e si guardò allo specchio, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“È solo stata una delle tante” ribatté Goten. L’abbracciò da dietro e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, stringendola a sé. “Tu, invece, sei unica. In fondo, ci può essere una sola principessa dei saiyan”.  
Bra sciolse l’abbraccio e si voltò, guardandolo in viso.  
“Ora non ho più paura di vederti andar via, sei mio” sussurrò.  
  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 100. Matrimonio.  
  
  
Cap.4 Nozze

   
_Adesso lei lo sa che è lui la sua strada  
  
  
  
_

Goten le tolse il velo da davanti al viso e guardò Bra in viso, sorridendole.  
“Sei bellissima” disse. Le porse il braccio, Bra gli prese il braccio e si lasciò guidare all’altare. Si passò l’altra mano sul vestito candido da sposa, appianando le pieghe. I capelli azzurri le sfioravano il viso, solleticandole il collo e lo strascico scivolava lungo il pavimento di marmo della chiesa.  
< Finalmente saremo legati in eterno. Tu mio ed io tua, perché adesso lo so che tu sei la mia strada > pensò Bra. Gli occhi le pizzicavano, le sue iridi color cielo erano liquide.  
  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt: Addestramento.  
  
  
Cap.5 Allenamento difficile

   
_Supereranno i giorni e le difficoltà  
  
  
  
_

Goten si lasciò cadere pesantemente per terra, appoggiando la schiena contro la parete umida di roccia. Si pulì la guancia con il dorso della mano, sporcandosela di sangue.  
“Questo addestramento mi distruggerà” esalò. Le tempie gli pulsavano e la vista gli si annebbiava.  
Bra ghignò, sporgendosi. Gli afferrò la mano, intrecciando le loro dita.  
“Supereremo anche questa” disse.  
Goten le sorrise.  
“Sì, passeranno anche questi giorni. Con te, posso andare oltre ogni difficoltà” rispose con voce roca.  
Bra si avvicinò a lui, strisciando le gambe per terra e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri.  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt: Non-morto.  
  
  
Cap.6 Notte invernale

   
_Si copriranno nelle notti d'inverno  
  
  
  
  
_

Bra era stretta a Goten, sentiva i duri muscoli di lui sotto la maglia del suo pigiama.  
< Non riesco ad addormentarmi. Continuo a sognare il ‘non-morto’ del film horror di stasera. Non avrei dovuto vederlo, ma Trunks e Goten mi avrebbero preso in giro a vita. Perché devo avere così paura degli zombie? Se mai esistessero sarebbero vulnerabili ai ki-blast > pensò. Rabbrividì, tenendo gli occhi stretti.  
Goten l’avvolse con la coperta.  
“È inverno, dovresti metterti un pigiama un po’ più pesante se hai freddo, mia principessa, o ti ammalerai” sussurrò gentile.  
Bra allargò la coperta, coprendo anche lui.  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt: Metamorfosi.  
  
  
Cap.7 Genitori dell’alba

   
_Saranno padre e madre dell’alba che verrà  
  
  
  
  
_

Bra appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Goten e si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

“In questi mesi sto subendo una vera e propria metamorfosi. Tra poco mi trasformerò in un ippopotamo” si lamentò.

Goten ridacchiò e le posò un bacio sul capo, tra i capelli azzurri.

“Non esagerare. Sei sempre bellissima, principessa e, presto, il tuo corpo tornerà quello di sempre” la rassicurò.

Bra sospirò e guardò fuori dalla finestra, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Guarda, è già spuntata l’alba” sussurrò.

“Oggi siamo padre e madre di quest’alba, domani lo saremo di nostro figlio” rispose Goten con tono dolce.

Bra gli sorrise.

  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
  
  
Cap.8 Pronti alla battaglia

   
_Tra lui e lei sarà per sempre così  
  
  
_

Bra scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare la propria coda di cavallo e diede un paio di pugni davanti a sé, i muscoli del suo corpo erano definiti e in tensione, il suo seno era stretto da un top rosso sangue.

Goten al suo fianco saltellò sul posto, facendo scattare le gambe e scrollò le spalle, tenendo i pugni serrati.

Entrambi incrementarono l’aura e osservarono il gigante dalla pelle viola, butterata da una serie di corni giallastri.

“Combatterai al mio fianco?” chiese Goten.

“Sempre, mio adorabile terza classe” rispose Bra.

< Tra me e lei sarà sempre così. Affronteremo ogni cosa fianco a fianco > pensò Goten. 

Partirono all’attacco all’unisono.   
  


[109].

  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt: Canyon.

  
  
Cap.9 Intimità segreta

   
_Lei gli donerà il suo amore  
  
  
  
_

“Pensi che ci verranno a cercare qui al canyon? In fondo sapevano che eravamo ad allenarci al deserto” disse Goten. Si sfilò la maglietta e la lasciò cadere per terra, sporcandola di polvere rossiccia.

Bra si slacciò il reggiseno e si sciolse i capelli, facendoli ricadere lungo le sue spalle chiare.

“Rilassarti. Quando ci alleniamo non ci viene mai a disturbarci nessuno e poi, anche se fosse, non dobbiamo spiegare niente a nessuno” ribatté.

Goten rimase in pantaloncini e sospirò.

“Finché tuo padre non mi ammazzerà” gemette.

Bra lo raggiunse, ignuda, e gli avvolse il collo con le braccia.

“Permettimi di donarti il mio amore” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

[108].

  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt: A è un mostro.

  
  
Cap.10 Goten Oozaru

   
_Lui col cuore la difenderà  
  
  
_

L’Oozaru alzò il capo gettandolo indietro, spalancò le fauci, lanciò dei versi acuti che rimbombarono.

“C’è un mostro!” gridò una donna, indicandolo. Parecchie persone si voltarono verso la creatura, che si abbatteva i pugni sul petto peloso.

“Quello è il giardino dei Briefs, sarà un altro dei loro esperimenti. Va tutto bene!” gridò un poliziotto. Soffiò un paio di volte nel proprio fischietto, le persone ricominciarono a camminare, le macchine a circolare.

Goten grugnì. Di fianco a uno dei suoi piedi pelosi c’era un ragazzino, che scappò via, gridando.

“Non c’era bisogno di trasformarti per difenderti” disse Bra, seduta sulla spalla dello scimmione.

[103].

  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt: Evocazione.

Un po’ what if.

  
  
Cap.11 Bra, la velenosa

   
_Lei gli guarirà il dolore  
  
  
_

Bra si sedette accanto a Goten, sulla panchina, il giovane era intento a singhiozzare e stringeva un gelato tra le mani.

“S-scusami…” gemette il giovane.

Bra gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla.

“Trunks sarà qui a breve e non ti devi preoccupare. È normale soffrire, dopo essere stati lasciati”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Se vuoi, posso sempre avvelenarla, o evocare un demone per farla uccidere” disse, gentilmente.

Goten si voltò lentamente verso di lei.

“Scherzi?” domandò con voce tremante.

Bra estrasse una fialetta con del liquido nero dalla borsetta.

“Proprio no” disse.

Goten deglutì.

“G-grazie, principessa minacciosa” disse con voce tremante.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Scritta con il prompt: Organizzazione marina, POV umano.

What if.

  
  
Cap.12 La gelosia

   
_Lui col cuore la proteggerà  
  
  
_

“C’è una vera e propria organizzazione di mostri marini che ha deciso di invadere la Terra. In questo momento sia mio padre che il tuo non sono rintracciabili perché sono da Bills. Mio fratello è lì che si sta facendo malmenare e tu pensi che questa sia la cosa più importante?!” sbraitò Bra.

Goten si pulì il sangue che gli scivolava dal naso con il dorso della mano.

“Assolutamente. Questo idiota potrà anche essere il principe di Atlantide, ma non può provarci con te” ringhiò.

“Perché fare un piano per salvare il mondo, quando puoi litigare con il capo degli aggressori per proteggere stupidamente la tua ragazza” disse Bra ironica.

[110].

  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.

What if.

  
  
Cap.13 La proteggerò

   
_La proteggerà  
  
  
_

Bra cadde a terra di faccia e gemette, la ferita sulla sua schiena sanguinava copiosamente. La ragazza si puntellò con le mani sul pavimento di metallo, cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma ricadde con un gemito. La vista annebbiata, le pulsavano le tempie e ansimò, sputò un grumo di sangue.

“Tutto qui? Speravo meglio da una della tua razza” disse il changelling. Dimenò la coda, la sua pelle rosa brillava di riflessi vermigli illuminata dalla luce della gravity room.

Goten si mise davanti alla ragazza con le braccia aperte.

“Non te la lascerò toccare, la proteggerò a costo della vita”.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
  


  
  
Cap.14 Promesse di matrimonio I° parte

   
_Lui stringe le sue mani e giura insieme a lei,_

_ di non tradire mai la grande promessa _

Goten prese le mani di Bra nelle proprie e la guardò in viso, le sue iridi color inchiostro si rifletterono in quelle azzurro cielo di lei.

Le loro figure brillavano di vari colori, illuminate dalla luce del sole che filtrava dalle vetrate della chiesa.

“Giuro di non tradire mai la grande promessa che ora ci legherà. Io, Son Goten, desidero diventare il tuo legittimo consorte per passare tutta la mia vita al tuo fianco” disse Goten con voce seria.

Le gote di Bra divennero rosate.

“Giuro di non tradire mai la grande promessa che ora ci legherà. Io, Bra Briefs…” rispose Bra.

[102].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
  


  
  
Cap.15 Promesse di matrimonio II° parte

   
_Lei stringe le sue mani e giura insieme a lui,_

_ che d’ora in poi sarà per sempre così _

Bra strinse a sua volta le mani di Goten, intrecciando le loro dita.

Sentiva le proprie gote in fiamme e anche le orecchie accaldate.

“Giuro che non ti tradirò mai, rimanendo al tuo fianco anche nei momenti di difficoltà, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte.

Giuro che, da ora in poi, saremo legati in eterno e sarà per sempre così” pronunciò Goten con voce tremante.

“Giuro che non ti tradirò mai, rimanendo al tuo fianco anche nei momenti di difficoltà, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte.

Giuro che, da ora in poi, saremo legati in eterno e sarà per sempre così” ripeté Bra a sua volta.

[106].

  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
  


  
  
Cap.16 Debolezze

   
_Lei gli svelerà un segreto,_

_ Lui con cura lo conserverà. _

Bra si sedette accanto a Goten sul divano, facendo rotolare una sfera di vetro tra le dita chiare.

Goten la guardò in viso, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

“Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?” domandò, massaggiandosi la guancia dolorante.

< Tira degli schiaffi terribili > pensò.

“Goten, c’è un segreto che devo dirti” bisbigliò Bra.

“Ossia?” chiese Goten gentilmente.

“Io mi arrabbio quando rischi la vita perché non potrei vivere senza di te. Ho paura di rimanere sola, di non riuscire ad andare avanti senza averti al mio fianco… non dirlo a papà, non sono debole” gemette Bra.

“Lo custodirò con cura, come farò con te. Non ti lascerò mai” promise Goten. 

[109].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Prompt: Pianoforte infestato.

La creatura la immagino come una specie di mimic di Dark Soul.

  
  
Cap.17 Strani incoraggiamenti

   
_Lei gli donerà il coraggio,_

_ Lui per sempre la proteggerà. _

Goten si deterse il labbro spaccato e sanguinante con la mano, era seduto per terra con le gambe doloranti e aveva una serie di tagli profondi su tutto il corpo.

Bra lo raggiunse correndo e gli s’inginocchiò di fianco, avvolgendogli le spalle con le braccia.

La creatura davanti a loro dimenava la sua lunga lingua aguzza, muovendo le zampette nere e faceva una serie di rumori musicali.

“Non è un pianoforte infestato, è proprio una creatura. Non credo di poterla battere, ma voglio difenderti” gemette Goten.

Bra gli passò la sua energia.

“Un po’ di coraggio terza classe, abbiamo visto di peggio” disse secca. 

Goten annuì. 

[106].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
Prompt: Lezioni di pozioni.

  
  
Cap.18 Poisons

_ Lui non è un caso. _

“Bra, devi accettarlo. Sono anni che sei innamorata di Goten. Non puoi continuare a sospirare a distanza. Dichiarati” disse secca Pan.

Bra scrollò le spalle, versò un paio di gocce di sostanza viola dentro un’ampolla piena di liquido verde intento a bollire.

“Cosa dovrei fare per conquistarlo? Ricominciare a fare shopping sfrenato o fingermi qualcosa che non sono?” chiese.

“Perché non lo inviti a qualche lezione di ‘pozioni’. Le cose che fai sono affascinanti” la punzecchiò Pan. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Faccio veleni, non pozioni e non voglio nessuno in quei momenti” borbottò Bra.

< Però è vero, Goten non è solo ‘un caso’ nella mia vita > pensò. 

[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
  
  
Cap.19 Ora sei mio

   
_Lui non è un miraggio._

Goten accelerò con la motocicletta, superò una macchina e aumentò ancora la velocità. Vedeva la strada attraverso il casco verde scuro che indossava, quello di Bra, stretta a lui alle sue spalle, era rosa confetto.

“Tieniti forte” ordinò Son.

“Non me lo faccio ripetere!” gridò Bra. Strinse gli occhi, sentiva il corpo bollente dell’altro.

< Per me è sempre stato un miraggio, ed invece ora è qui. Lo posso toccare, sentirlo mio.

Ho sempre pensato che sarebbe rimasto di Valese o di una delle tante ragazze sciocche con cui usciva. Che io, con il mio caratteraccio, non potessi mai piacergli > pensò.

[102].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
  
  
Cap.20 Messo alla prova

   
_Lui non è un passaggio._

“Papà, Goten non è solo di passaggio nella mia vita. È l’uomo che sposerò, devi smettere di trattarlo così” disse gelida Bra. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno prosperoso e assottigliò gli occhi.

“ _Tsk_. La mia intenzione non è di maltrattare il tuo futuro marito, ma di fortificarlo. Se davvero deve rimanere al tuo fianco, deve essere degno della principessa dei saiyan. Nel caso scappasse solo perché lo presso un po’, vorrebbe dire che non ti ama” rispose Vegeta.

Bra lo guardò in viso.

“Sarà, ma ogni tanto lascia andare la presa o finirà solo per stancarsi di entrambi” ribatté secca.

[101].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
What if.  
  
Cap.21 Profonde gelosie

   
_Lui resterà._

Goten sbatté la porta con forza e guardò Bra in viso, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Cosa diamine ci facevi al centro con 17?” sibilò.

“E a te cosa interessa? Non hai nessun diritto di farmi il terzo grado. Fino a un paio di giorni fa eri fidanzato con Valese. Inoltre non sei il mio ragazzo, o sbaglio?” domandò gelida Bra.

“17 è sposato, con dei figli. Non rimarrebbe al tuo fianco, non ti ama” ribatté Goten.

“Tu sì?” lo interrogò Bra.

“Sì. Lo so, ho sbagliato con Valese, ma vederti con lui mi ha fatto capire che vogli restare con te” ammise Goten.

[106].

  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
What if.  
  
Cap.22 Intelligenza

   
_Lei non è un caso._

“Lei non è stata un caso. Io lo so che l’ho conosciuta per un motivo, le nostre strade si sono incrociate perché lei è la donna giusta per te.

Lo so, per anni ho sbagliato, ma questa volta è quella giusta” disse Goten. Si premette una mano sul petto, le sue iridi color notte erano liquide.

“Questa volta ha almeno finito la terza media? O hai guardato solo la taglia di seno?” chiese Pan.

“No. Lei sta finendo il liceo e ha il massimo di voti. Questa volta sarai d’accordo nella mia scelta” ribatté Goten.

Pan inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Si tratta di Bra” rispose Goten.

“Finalmente” borbottò Pan.

[108].

  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
  
  
Cap.23 Sarà al mio fianco

   
_Lei non è un miraggio._

Valese raggiunse Goten con uno schiaffo al volto e singhiozzò.

“Non stiamo insieme da sola una settimana e già esci con un’altra” gemette. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso e fu scossa da una serie di tremiti.

“Ci siamo lasciati perché ti ho scoperta a tradirmi, vorrei ricordarti” disse Goten con voce roca.

Valese strinse i pugni.

“Tu mi hai salvato la vita, come un principe azzurro. C’è qualcosa che ci lega che con lei non hai” sibilò.

“Hai ragione. Non devo salvare la mia principessa, ma combattere al suo fianco. Lei non è un miraggio, ci sarà sempre solo per me” rispose secco Goten.

[105].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
  
  
Cap.24 La preoccupazione di Trunks

   
_Lei non è un passaggio._

“Come faccio a sapere che ami davvero mia sorella? Ti conosco amico mio, sei un Don Giovanni” disse Trunks.

< Anche se nella testa sei sempre il solito bambino ingenuo a cui riuscivo facilmente a rubare i giocattoli >.

Goten si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

“Lei non è un passaggio della mia vita.

Perché per lei non dormo, non mangio. M’inginocchierei per giurarle amore eterno in qualsiasi momento. È una principessa terribile e bellissima, so che merita molto di meglio rispetto a me, ma non c’è cosa che non farei per lei” rispose.

“Non sono sicuro che tu stia parlando della mia sorellina” ribatté Trunks.

[108].

  
  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjyKAdAk5Yg.  
  
  
Cap.25 Rincontrarsi

   
_Lei resterà._

Valese si avvicinò a Goten e si mise una ciocca di capelli castani dietro l’orecchio, l’orecchino a forma di luna al suo orecchio ondeggiò.

“Goten! T-ti ricordi di me?” domandò. Le sue labbra erano rosso rubino.

Goten, seduto al tavolino di metallo, le sorrise.

“Certo” rispose.

Valese sorrise e si sedette nel sedile davanti al suo, accavallando le gambe nude.

“Come te la passi? Io sono di nuovo single” gli disse.

Goten alzò la mano e le indicò la fede, che brillò illuminata dalla luce del sole.

“Io, invece, aspetto il secondo figlio. Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti” rispose.

Valese impallidì.

< Bra, al tuo contrario, resterà > pensò Goten.

[110].


End file.
